


Little Things

by lotuselise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuselise/pseuds/lotuselise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam starts to notice a few things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

He never saw it happen, but he knew. How could he not? Dean was his brother after all. 

Like that first time Cas went shopping for them and brought home everything Dean had asked for, but only half the things Sam wanted. He should have known right then and there, but it didn’t happen again after that and he forgot.

He only really noticed when he saw them sitting closer. And standing closer. Dean was always about personal space and when Cas was within his bubble without a complaint, he knew something was up.

There were glances when they thought the other wasn’t looking. When they thought no one else could see. He would just shake his head and let them. They were both idiots.

Then something changed. He could feel it. The glances turned into looks they would catch. He would see their hands brush, squeeze, then let go. The tension was gone and he wondered how long it would take.

He didn’t have to wait very long. He wandered into the room just as Dean was leaning over Cas’s shoulder, both reading the same book. Dean kissed the back of Cas’s head and stood to see Sam in the doorway. Sam couldn’t help but smirk a bit, following it up with a shrug, as if to tell his brother ‘I know.’

Dean just nodded and that was that. 

It was little things.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not even going to bother polishing this.


End file.
